Apollo's Daughter
by wolfie18
Summary: Everyone knows who Hermione Granger is but no one knows who Mia, the sarcastic, beautiful prankster, is. May she be the one who can hold worlds together. Lame summery, Good story. Connor/Hermione
1. prolouge part 1

**Apollo's Daughter **

**Summary: Everyone knows who Hermione Granger is but no one knows who Mia, the sarcastic, beautiful prankster, is. May she be the one who can hold worlds together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Dedicated to Hayley Granger.**

**Prologue.**

Nadia screamed as the midwife told her to push. It had been 7 hours already and she was still on her bed trying to get her child out. Her parents refused to take her to the hospital so the midwife had to come there. It wasn't surprising they didn't let her go, they never let her go anywhere unless she was highly protected, not since Voldemort rose to power. "No Nadia, you are a princess. You are the first person You-Know-Who will go after," that's what they would say every time she asked to go out. They always treat her like a child even though she was 21.

Apollo never did. He was always there for her, even now he was here letting her hold his hand and whispering comfort to her. Zeus had forbid him to come of course, but even he knew he could not keep him back in Olympus when they found out it was a girl. His first daughter.

AHH!" she screamed as another contraction hit her.

"That's it Miss. Lundrigan, one more big push and she'll be out" the midwife told her. She could only nod as she used all of her remaining strength and pushed. She felt so tired but all that exhaustion left her when she heard her daughters cry as the midwife cleaned out her mouth and nose.

When the midwife passed her to Nadia she saw that she had inherited her father's blond hair and blue eyes. In that moment she remembered when she first met Apollo.

_Flashback_

_She had jumped from her window to have a night out with her best friends; Lilly and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black in a muggle club. Her parents demanded that she stay in but she refused to pay attention as per usual._

_When they went in Sirius and James went to order the drinks and Remus went to the bathroom, she and Lilly were talking about the Auror department and how they needed new officers as the numbers where dropping rapidly. Then a handsome young man slipped into the empty seat beside her,_

"_Hey I'm Apollo who are you beautiful?" he asked her with his dazzling smile. 'Hmm named after the sun god how interesting' she thought to herself_

"_Nadia" she answered with an equally dazzling smile._

"_Ahh that explains it. Nadia means Beauty." He said mostly to himself to anyone else. "Well Nadia, would you like to dance with me?"_

"_Sure why not?" she replied. They dance the entire night. After that they met up numerous times but when she got pregnant he told her that he was in fact Apollo the sun god and broke up with her. _

_She apperated to the potters and cried onto Lilly's shoulder and told her what happened. It wasn't long after this that Lilly got pregnant._

_End of Flashback_

"What are we going to call her?" Apollo asked when Nadia gave him their daughter. Nadia thought hard for a moment then answered

"Hermione,"

"After your grandmother," he asked her. She nodded as it was true. Her grandmother was important to her, especially when she died to save her when she was 14.

"What about Jane for her middle name." he asked again. She nodded, "Hermione Jane Lundrigan, perfect." Just then Mrs. Lundrigan hurriedly ran into the room with a look of panic on her face.

"Mum what wrong?" Nadia asked her.

"…Voldemort…here…coming…Stefan...Midwife…dead" she said in between pants. Nadia and Apollo shared looks of panic and clutched their daughter closer. Just then the door swung open to reveal a snake like man.

"AVADA KADAVA!" he yelled at Mrs. Lundrigan. She fell to the ground lifelessly. He then turned to Nadia "your turn now my dear, then your daughters!" he said eyeing Hermione.

"You can take me but NEVER my daughter" she told him.

"Either way, avada kadava" Riddle said.

Nadia only heard Apollo scream her name before her world went black…Forever.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Prolouge part 2

Apollo's daughter prologue part 2

**A/N:I need help for nicknames for Connor, a beginning one for Travis as something will happen that means it changes, and Orion HE is a son of Artemis and is very cunning in pranking and he doesn't back down and stands up for his friends and what he believes in. PM me or add in your review your suggestions. The best ones will be used**!

Chiron looked at the sleeping child in his arms. He was scared she would have to be protected and she would refuse all help. This child was important, very imported. She also had no clue that mere hours ago her home was ripped apart. He could still remember when Apollo brought her to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Chiron was sleeping in the big house when he heard a pop._

"_CHIRON" came a yell from outside "CHIRON COME HERE ITS AN EMERGANCY" Chiron then galloped out of his cabin. Apollo was shouting for him._

"_Apollo what's wrong?" he asked the troubled god._

"_That evil wizard person, Voldemort, killed Nadia and her parents. You have to look after her now" he said thrusting a bundle of blankets at him. Inside Chiron saw a beautiful little girl who as no older than a day. "Promise me you will look after her. She is very special and you know that Chiron you were the one who told me that!"_

"_Of course I shall look after her, I will do everything in power to keep her safe but why couldn't she stay in Olympus with you? Zeus would understand completely" Chiron asked him._

"_Even though Zeus would understand that's the first place they will look for her" Apollo panted. A roar of thunder echoed across the air. "I have got to go, Keep your promise Chiron I am putting my faith in you, keep my daughter safe," with that he ran off._

"_Wait Apollo, you didn't tell me her name?" he yelled to the sprinting man._

"_Hermione, her names Hermione, Hermione Jane." He hollered back and with that he was gone."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

His flashback was ended when Trent came into the big house.

"Hey Chiron what did you need to see me for." He asked him loudly.

"Well, please be quite First your baby sister has just gone to sleep" Chiron told him.

"Baby sister, I don't have a Baby sister nor have I ever had a baby sister!" Trent asked confused. Chiron sighed and handed the new born to Trent.

"This is Hermione, your father came yesterday saying that after she was born her family was attacked so he brought her straight here, she has no one left to look after her except me, you and the rest of the Apollo's cabin, and before you ask she is defiantly your sister she has been claimed."

"Three things, One I still don't understand" Chiron explained the problem again but this time in more detail. Trent, once he understood continued "Two, why didn't you tell Ethan first considering he is the head of the cabin and three can I take her to meet the rest of her brothers." Trent, still looking at his sister, asked Chiron. After a few minutes Chiron answered

" Because we both can agree that you are more mature then him and you will be here longer than him so you can bond with her and I think that is an excellent idea, now of you trot" **(A/N: Oh the irony :D) **Trent immediately got up , with Hermione in his arms and dashed out the door.

Once Trent got to the door of his cabin he heard a soft whimper when he looked down he noticed that Hermione was awake,

"Shh, its okay Mia, I'm your brother Trent, I'm not going to hurt you neither are your other brothers, which I'm going to introduce you to now." He said softly. He gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Guys can you all come down here please I have got some VERY important news to tell you." He shouted. All of his brothers ran into the front room and once they calmed down he explained the situation to them. They each had a turn of holding her. They all had the responsibility to help raise her and each of them gave the unspoken promise toprotect her from the danger and heartbreak that was soon to come, no matter the cost.

**A/n: Again sorry it's short I am still very ill****. **

**Review! PM me! **

**Wolfie18**


	3. Chapter 1: Hermione is one

Chapter 1: Hermione is one.

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the nicknames have to reflect their personality like the marauders but thank you to griffindork93 I will use Connie but not for these type of nick names.**

It had been a year and a half since Hermione came to camp and everyone had gotten attached to her. Even Mr D who hates everyone and everything had a bit of a soft spot for the infant. But the Apollo cabin had gotten wrapped around her little finger especially Trent. The Apollo boys kept their promise and had each pitched in to help raise their sister. Now after a year she was already obedient but only to her brothers.

Each day she would watch them rehearse their songs, eat her organic food, **(A/N: my little baby niece gets them apparently they are good for you.) **and take her regular naps. This was her regular routine. There might be a slight change sometimes with being needed in the infirmary, art and training. But you could most of the time guarantee she was with Trent.

Chiron would keep a watch on her to see if everything was going alright. But Hermione was a healthy child and enjoyed being in her brothers' company. She wouldn't mind though when Chiron did come to their cabin. Generally when he would enter she would giggle as a sign of understanding that he was here.

One day, the Apollo boys were practicing their art skills. Each boy had chosen a different picture to paint. Ethan had chosen to draw an alien on mars because he was so immature, Dylan had chosen to sculpt a girl out of clay and paint and varnish it afterwards, since he was a very hormonal sixteen year old boy, Trent had chosen to draw a fish, to represent his name, out of oil pastel, Rhyse had chosen to draw a portrait of Chiron and Eli had chosen to design a room as he dreamed of being an interior designer.

Little in to the hour Hermione was starting to become restless at Trent's side. She started throwing some pencils around. Trent saw this left his half-done fish and picked her up,

"You starting to get restless Mia," this was what everyone called her except Mr. D who got everyone's name wrong. She gurgled in response. Trent suddenly got an idea. He set her down and put down a spared piece of paper where she was sat, told Eli to watch her.

He soon returned with child friendly paint and set them down next to her as well.** (A/n: can you get them?).** She looked up at him with curiosity gleaming in her big blue eyes.

"You can paint now too," Trent told her softly. She giggled and then stuck her hand in the orange paint and placed it on her sheet of paper. Once the boys where satisfied it pleased her they resumed with their paintings.

Hermione continued to stick her hand in the cold, different coloured paints. This went on for another 20 minutes. By this time only Ethan had finished and was sat next her giving her the paint whenever she strained for one.

Eventually she was done and gripped the paper in the tiny fists and handed it to Ethan. When he saw what she had Finger/hand painted he laughed so loud. She covered her little, delicate ears with her paint covered hands. He realised his mistake as she tried to glare at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What's so funny?" Trent asked him. He laughed again only quiter for Mia's sake. He turned the Paper around.

"She painted Mr. D," and the other boys laughed as well. But they all were shocked because she had painted Mr. D. However, the laughter was for the array of colours she had used. Once the laughter had died down Trent began to speak

"Come on let's get cleaned up we will be late for dinner," they did so and once they were finished they turned to Hermione to clean her up but what they saw shock them yet again. She was standing up unaccompanied. Rhyse took out his video camera and pressed record. Trent crouched down a meter and a half away from her.

"Come on Mia," Trent whispered. She heard him looked up at him and took a wobbly small step towards him. She then took another and another and another until she was next to Trent. That's when she fell but she landed in his chest. He carefully picked her up.

"Our little sister has begun to walk guys," he told them as if they didn't already know.

"And we will never forget it," Rhyse smirked,

"What do you mean?" Eli asked him. Rhyse threw his video camera at him which Eli caught.

"I recorded it, it's always handy to keep it on me in case a moment like that ever happened," Rhyse told them.

"Clever" Trent laughed he then turned his attention to the tired baby in his arms "let's get you cleaned up and then we can all go to dinner," which they did. Chiron was very shocked yet delighted at the fact she had begun to walk already. He also said that she might even start to talk soon. The Apollo boys looked at each other were they ready for a talkative little girl this soon.

**A/N: review and your personality nick names for the 3 boys in as well.**

**Wolfie18**


	4. Chapter 2: Hermione is two

Chapter 2- Hermione is two.

**A/N: sorry for the wait But Should I quit at it? Because I don't want to but if I am that bad I will. Please tell me! Anyway I still need Personality nicknames for Connor and Travis. I have one for Orion it's not Brilliant but it is okay. Kayla does not exist so in the last Olympian Mia will be the one to set the traps along the Brooklyn Bridge. After all it is fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A year had passed since Hermione, or Mia as everyone had called her, had begun to walk. Luckily, for her brothers she had not begun to talk. They themselves did not know why they were so scared of her beginning to speak. Maybe it was the fact that soon, in a few years, she would make friends and get a boyfriend and forget them. Though they did not focus on that reason for long for who could possibly forget them? Another theory was that she would become independent soon and not need them to do stuff for her. No matter what happened they knew that they were going to be the ones that cuddled her and comforted her after a nightmare or break up. They were always going to be there for her. _Always._

Ethan had grown depressed and more protective over Mia as this was his last year at camp. His care-free ways had softened and he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend Caroline, a daughter of Athena. However he was growing upset as his sister, his only sister, even if she was only his half-sister, would never remember him. She was too young. Rhyse had seen this and put his VRC to good use. He secretly recorded them, Ethan and Mia, together so that she would remember him when they watched them back and also Chiron had told him he would be allowed to visit as she had reigned in the party animal without even meaning to. He could check up on her and see how she was doing. Besides she needed all the family she had as she had no one outside of the camp. Her other family, her mother's side, had been murdered. Anyway, when Ethan had seen the videos Rhyse had filmed he allowed a smile, a genuine smile, to grace his lips. He had not smiled for days and that had worried his brothers and Caroline very much. But now he was having fun and enjoying his last year as he was supposed to.

Michael was sat on their couch with Mia on his lap as he combed her blond hair and put it in short pigtails with red ribbons. He was generally the one who did her hair and dress her as he was the most light handed one and was the one who actually looked at the clothes before putting her in them. His brothers and him just chose some jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt every day, but they did not do any her size until she was 4. But he still puts one on her, just over her other clothes before she could wear them properly like the other campers did. Today she was in a red piny style dress with a white t-shirt underneath and white tights. He had finished doing her hair and tugged on her camp half-blood t-shirt over the top. The Apollo boys were going to practise for the campfire sing along. Chiron was too busy to watch her and they didn't really trust anyone else to look after her. The Athena children would force her to study even though she is only two, the Aphrodite children would dress her up like she was a Barbie doll. The Hephaestus children would not look after her as they were too obsessed with making swords and stuff. The Ares children scared her so much, that and they didn't trust them with their little sister. The Demeter children were okay but they were to green for their liking, the Dionysus children were as bad as their father. Hermes children they wouldn't mind because they were cool but if she could stay with her brothers then she would and that was that.

A few hours later they had finished and were going to pack up their stuff when all of a sudden a small cute yet uneasy as if it was unused squealed

"Swing! Swing!" **(A/N: I really can't do baby talk but it's meant to be Sing.) **Their heads snapped around and their little sister, well half-sister, was sat there clapping and giggling telling them to sing every once in a while. They couldn't believe it she was actually talking, sure she had said stuff like 'uh oh', 'uh huh' and 'nuh huh' but never a solid word. Now she had.

Instead of feeling worried and upset they felt a surge of happiness and relief and they had no idea why. They never wanted her to talk, did they? They wanted her to be theirs and she couldn't be now she could talk could she? She was independent now wasn't she? No. Not really. Sure she could walk and talk but she still need them to dress her and coax her to eat and to cuddle her to sleep. They looked at each other.

"Mia, sunshine, what did you just say?" Trent asked her. She looked at him curiosity and excitement gleaming in her eyes and repeated

"Swing!" only this time it was more confident. They all laughed and cheered then scooping her up the 7 of them ran to Chiron who was currently playing Pinochle with Mr. D. Chiron stared at them in shock and surprise when he saw them running out of their blinding cabin towards him and wondered what had happened.

Apollo smiled to himself as he watched his sons celebrating his daughter's first word. He could laugh at the fact her first words were music related. _She is going to be a great musician when she gets older _he thinks. She looks just like Nadia just with his blond hair and blue eyes. She will probably have his attitude but Nadia's milky white skin and ruby red lips and hopeful her kindness, commitment and love for everything and everyone will still be there. Because let's face it he was an idiot. An idiot and a player. He couldn't keep a girl for at least a year before she either got pregnant or a better one came along. Nadia was able to see past his damage and fell in love with him and him her. He didn't know if he could ever be with another girl ever again. He guessed that wasn't a bad thing he had sired the ones in camp, the ones who had left and the unclaimed few. Ever since Nadia died though, and beforehand, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He remembered when they first kissed. He still feels it on his lips.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Shhh!" Apollo whispers to a giggling Nadia. He had taken her to a mortal restaurant and then to a club only to be thrown out for fighting with a guy who looked her up the wrong way. Unfortunately his strength got the better of him and they are now racing down a dark empty ally way to get away from the cops. "They'll hear us."_

"_Oh please I could apparate us away in no time." She says looking him in the eyes, swaying a bit from all the alcohol she had consumed. He chuckles quietly knowing she probably could but they could both get really hurt._

"_But you're not going to. Babe you're drunk, you'll kill us both." He says stopping and wrapping his arms around Nadia. She giggles and snuggling into his warmth. He chuckles again. She shivers even though she is cuddled so far into him. In her defence she was wearing a short minidress. He sighs and pulls her even closer, if that was even possible_

"_Eeh you never know. We might just be put into a coma or have parts missing." He burst out laughing. He couldn't help it her voice sounded so innocent. It took all his strength not to pin her to the wall and kiss her and tell he loves her. It would have been too soon or would it? It had only been 2 weeks since they had started dating._

"_Nadia I –," he tells her and she looks up at him with a look of pure curiosity and innocence. Then, ruining the moment, it begins to rain, hard. But Apollo decides not to give in._

"_NADIA, I LOVE YOU" He yells over the noise of the pounding rain. _

"_I LOVE YOU TOO." She yells back and he knows it is not because of her drunken state, he can see the sincerity of it in her eyes. They are truly the window to the soul. Without thinking he leans down and kisses her. Passionately. Lovingly. And she kisses back with the same amount of passion and love. He takes a risk and flicks his tongue over her bottom lip. She gasps and he takes his chance. Their tongues battle for dominance. He wins of course. When they pull apart all he says is "Wow." And he rests his forehead on hers. She giggles once again. A heavenly sound if he says so himself._

"_Apollo."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm really cold." He gives a raspy laugh and nods. Then he picks her up bridal style and makes his way to her house, even if it is 2 ½ miles from here. He has time._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He was with her whenever he could get away. Her parents disapproved from the beginning. Good reason really but they never had love. When she fell pregnant her father almost killed him. He held no objection after all it was all his fault. But that was nothing compared to what Zeus had done when he found out he had sired a girl. He was fuming, telling him that he would kill her himself. It took him, Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hestia and, surprisingly, Hera to stop him marching over to Camp Half-Blood to kill her. Zeus wouldn't dare try to kill her again as he had blackmail against him. He, also, had sired a girl, Thalia Grace. Only difference was Thalia really was illegal to them and Hera really wouldn't like it. She hated Hercules so imagine how she would feel towards her.

With a satisfied smirk he sauntered out of the HTV room and towards his house which he shared with his twin sister, Artemis.

**Review! Favourite! Follow! =D *^_^***

**Wolfie18**


End file.
